A New Struggle
by fandomfanatic93
Summary: It has been a year and a half since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione felt like she was finally piecing her life back together. That is until a letter from the Ministry threatens to shatter her. Rated M because I haven't quite decided where I want this to go. Disclaimer: The lovely J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hermione let a small smile grace her lips; she was relieved. The battle was won and Voldemort was dead. Her smile slipped; but at what cost?

She turned her head to the left and stared at the Weasley family and sighed. Molly was laying over a body, her red hair tangling with the deceased. Arthur was kneeling beside his wife, a firm hand grasping her shoulder trying to give even the smallest gesture of comfort. Bill and Fleur were embracing each other as though they were the only ones who could hold each other up. Even with the scars and burns that adorned Charlie's body, his tear streaked face seemed to be the most noticeable feature. Ron was at the foot of the body staring with unshed tears in shock. Ginny was on the other side of the deceased, stroking her mother's hair and shaking uncontrollably.

It was the twins, though, that Hermione's gaze lingered on. Fred was crouched beside his sister, his hands in fists, and tears that continuously fell from his brown eyes. George was right behind his brother an arm wrapped around Fred's shoulders, whispering into his ear. Percy saved Fred. Percy, the man who was a nuisance to his twin brothers and vice versa. Percy who disowned his own family choosing instead to place his trust in the Ministry. Percy who saw the curse hit the wall. Percy was just close enough to his brother to push him away from the wall. Percy who died for his family.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head. She looked down at her feet trying to regain her composure. With two deep breaths, Hermione lifted her head back up, this time looking to her right. Hermione stood up, her muscles screaming in protest, and walked slowly over to where Harry sat between Remus and Tonks. She squatted behind him and mimicked Arthur's gesture, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, "They had so much to live for, so much to do" he murmured.

Hermione let out a shaking breath, "Yes, Harry, they did. That's why they gave their all; they wanted to secure a brighter future for Teddy." Harry shook under her hand, releasing all his anger and pain in the form of tears.

Hermione was relieved. The battle was won and Voldemort was dead, but so were countless others. The war was over, but another struggle arose. A struggle to heal.

The war was over; indeed, but at what cost?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione awoke to the sound of scratching at her window. She let out an annoyed puff of air and sat up in bed. She sent a menacing glare towards the window and through her duvet off her. Twisting her waist, she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the cold floor. She glanced at her alarm clock and a groan escaped her. It was 4:30 in the morning. She raised from her bed and stomped her way to her window and jerked it open. The owl made its way in and dropped an envelope in her hand. She gave it a treat and it flew away.

She scowled at the retreating owl and closed her window. Glancing down at the envelope addressed to her, she made her way to the desk to retrieve the letter opener. She slid the tool under the flap, tearing it open, and she began to read.

 _Miss. Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _It is with our greatest pleasure that we inform you of a new law that will be effective immediately on Monday the 22nd of November, 1999. The Marriage Law requires young witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 45 to be joined in matrimony. The Ministry of Magic will match young couples based on the results of a comprehensive exam that will be given on Friday the 19th of November, 1999._

 _After being placed with a compatible partner, you will be expected to marry within six months of learning the name of your future spouse. You and your spouse will be expected to conceive at least one child within three years of your union._

 _Failure to adhere to the Marriage Law is not advisable. All those who do not participate will no longer be accepted in the wizarding community; your wand will be snapped and you will spend a minimum of 5 years in Azkaban._

 _If there is a legitimate health concern that would result in not being able to conceive children, we ask that you please make an appointment with one of our appointed Mediwitch or Mediwizard at St. Mungo's._

 _We are striving to rebuild our community and we would like to extend our gratitude for your help._

 _Hoping that you are well,_

 _ **Theodore Bennett**_

 _Head Marriage Consultant_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Hermione sank to the floor, eyes glued to the letter in her hands. She had read the letter at least three times and was at a loss. She uttered the only conceivable word that came to mind, "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After her initial shock, rage began to settle in Hermione's veins. She stood from her place on the floor and raced to her wardrobe, pulling casual clothes to dress in. She slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed her letter, and a handful of floo powder before racing to her fireplace. She screamed 'The Burrow' and was whisked away. She stepped out, brushing the soot from her clothes, hearing raised voices. She heard the familiar whoosh behind her and turned to see a familiar mop of black hair greet emerging from the flames. Harry offered a tentative smile to Hermione before they both made their way into the Weasley household.

All of the Weasleys (with the exception of Bill and Charlie) were gathered in the kitchen. The patriarch of the family was sitting at the head of the table, face grace and contemplative. Molly was on his right anger flashing in her eyes. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the left side of the table while the twins were sitting on the kitchen counter.

"It's not right that they are forcing us to marry. Haven't we been through enough already?" Ginny looked up as Harry and Hermione walked in.

Ron let out a sarcastic chuckle, "At least you have Harry and George has Angie. The rest of us are screwed."

"Oi, don't get pissy at us dear Ronniekins" George scowled from his place on the counter.

"Yeah, there's no guarantee that they will let us stay together. Mr. Bennett," Ginny spat, "Never mentioned couples who are in relationships or engagements."

Hermione sighed and moved to the table. Sitting down, she looked to Arthur, "Have you heard anything from Minister Kingsley?"

Arthur shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Molly clicked her tongue and stood up from the table. "Well, there's no use getting our feathers ruffled just yet dears. I'll make us some breakfast."

Harry pulled out a seat beside Hermione, sitting across from Ron. Molly began passing out tea and toast and shooed the twins from their perch so she could have the counter space. Fred sat in the empty seat to Hermione's left and George sat across from him. A tense silence filled the kitchen. Only pans clanking could be heard.

After a few moments, Ginny finally broke the silence, "So no one has heard anything about this in the ministry? Dad?"

Arthur looked at his daughter, "Not a peep."

"Harry, Ron? What about you? You all are aurors, surely one of you must have heard something." The boys just shook their heads no.

Hermione heard a scoff from her left and turned to look at Fred, meeting his eyes. "if anyone would know anything, it would be Hermione. She's the one who is a lawyer at the Ministry."

"I'm not a lawyer yet, Fred. Besides, I haven't heard anything either. If I did, you all would have been the first to know, after I raised hell at the ministry. This has been a well-kept secret." Fred just rolled his eyes, but accepter her answer regardless. Fred had become more closed off, more reserved since the Battle of Hogwarts. Percy's death had changed him. Hermione shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She finished her tea and toast and looked at the time. With a gasp, she saw that the time was 6:15am, and stood from the table.

Molly looked at the girl and asked what was wrong. Hermione told her that she needed to be going, she needed to change in her work attire and head to the Ministry. The matriarch nodded, packed her some food, and sent Hermione on her way.

She would get answers today, even if she had to break down Kingsley's door to get them. So, it was with a new determination that Hermione flooed home.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope to update as often as possible. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you in advance!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you kewlchic29 for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I encourage everyone to let me know what you think of this story. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical issues.

I hope you all are doing well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger. As I have previously stated, there is nothing I can do about this." Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting behind a mountain of paperwork looking rather exhausted. Kingsley took a stack of papers on his right and laid them in front of him, his shoulders sinking ever so slightly.

Hermione paced in front of his desk with her arms crossed and a look of extreme concentration on her face. "Kings – uh, Minister Shacklebolt, surely we can speak with the Wizengamot about this matter. We can recruit influential individuals and bring up a case that they wouldn't be able to ignore. It can work, but only if we tr-"

"Miss. Granger," Kingsley interrupted, squaring his shoulders and looking at Hermione-who had finally stopped pacing-in the eyes, "I tried using my influence, as well as the influence of others, to try and overturn this law. I searched for other ways to increase the wizarding population, but unfortunately, this is the only solution that they will accept. This law is the fastest way to increase our numbers."

Kingsley noted how Hermione's eyes turned from him and let out a small sigh. Standing from his chair, he walked around the desk to Hermione and laid a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder, "I know how difficult this is and believe me, this was the last thing I wanted. But we do need a solution and as terrible as this law is, we all need to accept this the best we can and become a unified front." Kingsley let his hand drop and turned back to his desk. "If that is all Miss. Granger, then I believe our meeting is finished. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

Hermione shook her head and walked defeatedly out the door. Taking the elevator back to her department's floor, Hermione contemplated everything that was said. Her mind was quickly going over different ways that they could overturn this law, but came up with nothing. She felt tears prick her eyes before shaking her head attempting to clear them. The elevator dinged and she stepped out the door making her way back to her office.

'A unified front' Minister Shacklebot had said. Hopefully the Weasley household will accept this news, but she already knew that this was only false hope.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione rolled her shoulders back, trying to relieve some of the tension that had built up between her shoulders. Hermione looked around the office noticing that her colleagues had already left for the evening. She chanced a glance at her watch and groaned. It was eight o'clock and she was late. She quickly gathered a few papers and neatly stacked them in her leather briefcase, turned out the lights, and made her way towards the elevators. Exiting the elevator, she quickly made her way over to the floos and left for her flat. Stepping out of her fireplace, Hermione deposited her briefcase in her office on her way to her bedroom and change out of her work robes into a more casual outfit. After making sure she looked decent, Hermione disapparated to the edge of the Weasley property.

Hermione stared at the looming house in the distance and for a brief second she considered going back home. She dreaded explaining to the members of the household the discussion that she and Minister Shacklebolt had shared earlier that day. With one last fleeting thought of returning to her comfortable flat, Hermione slowly made her way up to the Burrow.

Standing outside the front door, Hermione could hear loud voices coming from inside. Some were laughing, others were yelling, but all were just loud. Hermione sighed and grasped the door handle quietly pulling it open. What was once a boisterous environment suddenly turned silent as she glanced up noticing that everyone's eyes were on her. Hermione stood still, staring right back, before she was quickly ushered in by Molly who was suddenly taking Hermione's jacket from off her shoulders. What was once silence was suddenly loud again as questions were being thrown at her left and right. Hermione followed the matriarch into the kitchen, the lines of questions following Hermione, and sat down at the table. She let out one last sigh and held up a hand demanding silence.

She explained that her conversation with Kingsley was less than ideal and went into detail as to what was said. When she finished recounting everything, Hermione waited for the uproar she knew was coming and wasn't let down. "Bloody hell," Ron all but screamed, "They are all fucking lunatics!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I expect you _not_ to use that language in this house. Do I make myself clear?" Ron only nodded his head, looking only a little bit ashamed, while the twins could be heard cackling at their brother's scolding. Mrs. Weasley sent a glare their way before flicking her wand at the stove and began the process of boiling water. In a softer voice Molly asked, "Hermione dear, would you like some tea?" The brunette in question only nodded and gave a small smile.

Harry who had been mostly quiet finally spoke up. "Would it be beneficial if I spoke to the Wizengamot?" Harry looked hopeful and Hermione sadly shook her head no. She watched the hopeful smile slip off his face and was replaced with a disappointed frown. By this point, the tea was done a cup had been placed in front of Hermione. Hermione thanked Molly once more, picking up the cup and slowly taking a sip of the steaming liquid inside.

"Well Forge," George began, "Since we can't get out of this one why don't we–"

"Go out on the town and enjoy our last few days as single men?" Fred finished. "What a brilliant idea Gred!"

Hermione let a small smile grace her lips at this and reminded them that they still had to show up for their exam tomorrow morning at nine, no matter how smashed they got. This received a 'yes mum' from the twins as they left the house. Ron, who was looking quite bewildered, questioned, "How do you do that?" Noticing Hermione's confusion, he added, "How do you know what time the exam is. It wasn't in our letters." Hermione simply just rolled her eyes and summoned today's newspaper, tapping her wand at the front page. The tips of Ron's ears turned red as he mumbled something about Hermione being a know-it-all and that not everyone reads the newspaper.

Mr. Weasley beckoned his wife to come upstairs, saying goodnight to all of those who were still in the kitchen. Ron followed soon after claiming that he needed to go to sleep early to be in his right mind for tomorrow's exam. After he left, Hermione sent her cup to the sink, washing it by magic and staring at the table, loosing herself in thought.

After some time, Ginny stood abruptly from her spot at the table, shocking Hermione who had forgotten that the young witch was there. Harry sighed and looked after her retreating form sadly. "She's taking this pretty hard," Harry stated before going after her.

"Understandably so, we all are," Hermione replied to the empty Kitchen. With that, she too stood and left the house, making sure to lock up. She reached the apparation point, swiftly turning on her heel. As soon as she reached home, the young witch made her way to her bedroom and fell face first onto her mattress. Today was a long day, but she suspected that tomorrow was going to be even longer.


	6. Chapter 5

When Hermione heard the incessant rapping on her window, she immediately wanted to kill whoever sent the bloody owl this early. She groggily made her way over to the window, opening it allowing the bird to fly in and drop her letter in her hand. Hermione's brow scrunched when she found that it was not the Daily Prophet in her hand before searching for a clock. Five-o'clock. Yes, murder seemed to be a reasonable punishment for this disturbance.

The young witch fed the brown owl a treat before it flew away and she could close the window. When she obtained her letter opener, Hermione sat on her bed, feet hanging off the side, and began opening her letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I have sent letters to everyone this morning asking that we all arrive at the ministry at eight-thirty so we can wish one another luck before heading into our impending doom. I am, as to be expected, extremely nervous about today's events. Whatever this exam holds will determine my life forever. Who will the Ministry pick for me? What if it's not Harry? I almost think that I would rather face Voldemort and his league of deatheaters again then to do what we will be doing in four hours._

 _Regardless, I will stop my rambling for now. Meet us at the Ministry fountain at eight-thirty._

 _Thank you,_

 _Ginny_

Hermione flung back on her bed, the letter still in her hand. She guesses that she wouldn't be killing Ginny if only out of pity. She brought the letter back to her face and let out a humorless chuckle, Ginny could be overdramatic when she wished. Hermione looked to the clock again and found it useless to go back to sleep. She decided, instead, that she would just get ready for the day ahead.

Hermione stepped into the Ministry at precisely seven-o'clock. Making her way to the elevators, Hermione wanted to reach her office and complete a few tasks before meeting her friends at eight-thirty. She greeted a couple of colleagues on her way in her office, finding her desk quickly, and got to work. She first sent a memo to her supervisor reminding him that she was required to take the comprehensive exam and would be absent until its completion. The she emptied her briefcase, gathering the papers that she had stuffed in there the day before and examined them.

By the time eight-fifteen rolled around, Hermione had completed most of what she had set out to do that morning and began making her way down to the rendezvous spot. Upon reaching her destination, she saw numerous red heads standing about before she was engulfed in an overpowering hug. Hermione spat out red hair and brought her hand to her attacker's shoulder, signaling that they needed to loosen up a bit. The red-haired girl pulled back and looked at Hermione with unshed tears, "I am so glad you are here, Hermione." She smiled a bit and then turned to the people standing behind her. "I think everyone is here. I just wanted to say that I wish everyone good luck and hope that the results from the exam are decent." Ginny smiled tensely at everyone before she began throwing herself at her brothers (and Harry and Hermione) wishing them luck.

Noting the time, the group made their way to the room that the exam was to be taken in. With one last fleeting glance at each other, they walked in nervous, but determined, to face this new struggle head on. Hermione only prayed that fate would be kind.


	7. Chapter 6

"That was a joke if I ever saw one," After the exam, the Weasley-Potter-Granger group waited for its entirety so they could discuss the matter.

Fred nodded in agreement with his twin, "And I daresay that jokes are our specialty so we would know. What was your favorite color?"

"Your favorite food?"

"Your favorite book."

Hermione shook her head, "You both know that there were deeper questions then those on that exam."

Fred agreed with the brunette, "Of course there were Hermione. For example, I loved the question about our favorite sex positions. I do hope that I will be paired with someone who enjoys the same ones." Fred wiggled his brows suggestively.

Hermione's face turned red, "Oh honestly, do you have to be so crass?" The only reply she received was laughter.

Ginny spoke up, face pale, "Some of those questions were rather invasive." No one could deny the truth of that. Harry placed his arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her into him, placing a light kiss to her temple.

"The only decent thing about the bloody test was that it did allow for us to write someone's name down that we would want to be with." Ron ran a hand through his hair, "I hope you don't mind 'Mione, but I wrote your name down."

The girl merely shook her head signaling that she indeed did not mind. "I wrote you name down, too." She mumbled, her faced blushing again. Ron only smiled at her. Hermione looked to Ginny, "See Ginny, there is still hope. I am sure that they will take our wishes into account, otherwise they wouldn't have asked the question." Ginny offered the reassuring girl a small smile, hope entering her eyes. "I should get back to the office," Hermione said to no one in particular, "I won't be there at dinner tonight, I have to work overtime again. I'll send a message to Mrs. Weasley. Bye."

Hermione waved at her friends and slowly made her way back to the office. 'Yes,' she thought, 'They will take our wishes into consideration.' She tried reassuring herself, just as she did Ginny. She supposed she wouldn't find out until Monday, when the letters came out to determine her future.


	8. Chapter 7

Monday morning found Hermione at the Burrow pacing around anxiously anticipating her letter. Hermione had spoken with her boss on Friday and had asked for the morning off, hoping that her letter would come earlier in the day. Her boss, Mr. Finley, was a quiet man. He made his staff nervous because they could never gauge what he was feeling, but Hermione had always found him to be kind. Mr. Finley had simply nodded his head, granting her request, and waved her out of his office.

She glanced at her watch, ten-thirty. Her stomach quenched with nerves, she had to be back in the office no later than eleven-thirty. Hermione stopped her pacing to sit down at the kitchen table. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess with Ginny attempting to help Harry. Fred and George were sitting on the kitchen counter conversing in hushed tones. They saw her looking at them and gave her identical cheeky grins. "I know we're handsome Hermione, but-"

"We are soon to be taken men." George finished his twin's statement, throwing her a wink. Hermione only shook her head in amusement. An owl flew into the kitchen and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the creature. George moved to the bird, giving it a treat and taking the letters that it was carrying.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley began as she walked into the kitchen, "Pass them out love, let's not take all day." George did as his mother said and passed the letters out. Once the letters were passed out, no one moved. "Go on then, open them." Mrs. Weasley encouraged, but despite this, everyone stood still. Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Ginny, you open yours first." Ginny nodded and slowly began to open hers, everyone watched with bated breath.

Ginny looked up at Harry and burst into a huge grin, "We're matched, Harry. We're matched." Harry began to tear into his letter, just to make sure. Once he found that they were indeed had been matched and that there was no mistake, he embraced Ginny with tears streaming down his face.

Mrs. Weasley took out a handkerchief and was dabbing her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Congratulations you two. Harry, welcome to the family!" Harry sent her a grateful smile as he slowly let go of his now fiancé. Mrs. Weasley turned to the twins, "Well, George, do you want to go next?"

George shrugged and opened his letter. "Isn't this a surprise, I got Angelina." He wore an almost smug smile and slapped his twin's shoulder giving him encouragement to open his. Fred began opening his letter when they heard a cry.

"Impossible." Ron looked almost appalled and glanced at Hermione. "Padma. I got Padma Patil. How the bloody hell did I get Padma Patil? Who did you get Hermione?"

Confused, Hermione opened her letter and began to read:

 _Miss. Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _We would like to extend our congratulations to you. After taking our fool-proof comprehensive exam, we matched you with someone who you are most compatible with. Before we reveal who your assigned partner is, we would like to remind you of a few details:_

 _After being placed with a compatible partner, you will be expected to marry within six months of learning the name of your future spouse. You and your spouse will be expected to conceive at least one child within three years of your union._

 _Failure to adhere to the Marriage Law is not advisable. All those who do not participate will no longer be accepted in the wizarding community; your wand will be snapped and you will spend a minimum of 5 years in Azkaban._

 _If there is a legitimate health concern that would result in not being able to conceive children, we ask that you please make an appointment with one of our appointed Mediwitch or Mediwizard at St. Mungo's._

 _Now, without further ado, we would to congratulate you and Mr. Frederick Gideon Weasley on being matched as compatible partners. We look forward to the bright future the two of you hold._

 _We would like to extend our gratitude for your help, best wishes!_

 _Hoping that you are well,_

 _ **Theodore Bennett**_

 _Head Marriage Consultant_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Hermione looked up at Fred who was staring straight at her. She noticed that his lips were tight and that he looked more pale than usual. "Well," Ron demanded, "Who were you matched with?"

Barely breathing she heard Fred answer Ron's question, "Me. She's matched with me."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello all, I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you kewlchic29, Lillith1, and GakuenLME for reviewing this! I encourage more people to please review. I hope you enjoy! :)

Distantly she could hear shouts coming from Ron, who was protesting her soon-to-be union. She could hear others trying to console him, and others shouting just to be heard over Ron. The loudest shout she could hear was in her own mind. _Fredrick Gideon Weasley! Frederick Gideon Weasley!_ It seemed to be the only coherent thought she could make at the moment.

She came out of her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stared at it, noticing the one little freckle that sat proudly. Her eyes soon made their way to the wrist, then the arm, the shoulder and neck, before finally landing on the face. Her brown eyes met his and she felt her shoulders relax.

"I just don't think it's fair. Harry and Ginny were matched together. So were George and Angelina!" Ron was red in the face, anger shining bright in his blue eyes. "Why wasn't Hermione and I?" No one seemed to have an answer this. "And of all people," He continued, "She got _Fred_." He spat Fred's name as though it had the most bitter taste, and shot him a nasty stare.

"That is _quite_ enough Ronald." Hermione turned to the red head, fuming. "Quit acting like a child. There is nothing to be done about the issue right now. And for heaven's sake, don't take it out on Fred, he didn't ask for this either and does not deserve your misplaced anger." Hermione felt calmer now and smoothed invisible wrinkles out of her shirt. "I will go Kingsley and ask him if we can petition," She quickly looked to Fred, "If that's okay with you, that is." Fred merely shrugged his shoulders. With a slight nod, she looked back to Ron who had a small smile on his face. "Don't get your hopes up Ron," She warned, "Chances of us being able to petition are slim to none."

Hermione went to rub her temples, but realized that Fred's hand was still on her shoulder. She smiled and covered his hand with hers. He looked at her and offered a small smile in return, squeezed her shoulder once, and let his hand drop.

Molly, who looked exasperated, began to shoo them away, "No point in dillydallying in my kitchen. I'm sure you all have somewhere to be, so get going!" Everyone began to disperse, going their separate ways. Hermione made her way into the living room and stopped in front of the Weasley clock. She saw Percy's spoon – permanently stuck on 'Travelling.' She heard a sigh behind her and turned her head to look.

"I'll never be able to stop feeling guilty. I should be the one who…" Fred's voice choked and Hermione felt her heart ache.

"Fred," She began, "Percy knew that the world needed you here. We needed to heal and how better to do that then to smile?" She fully turned around and clasped his hand in hers. "He loved you. And I know that he didn't regret his choice." She reached towards his face and wiped a tear from his cheek. Fred took his free hand and placed it on top of hers, trapping her hand on his cheek.

Fred stepped closer to Hermione and released his hand that she was holding so he could wrap his arm around her waist. They stood that way for a while, taking comfort from one another. Then, suddenly, Hermione gasped and pulled away. "What time is it?" She questioned, almost rhetorically as she glanced at her watch. Her eyes grew slightly wider, "Oh no," She groaned, "It's five after."

Fred chuckled, "Is that so? Want to grab lunch?"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you for your offer, Fred. But I need to go to work. I'm late."

"Hermione Granger? Late? Say it's not so!" Hermione only shook her head at his reply and rushed to the fireplace so she could floo to the Ministry. The last thing she saw before the flames engulfed her was Fred, staring after her with a smile on his face. She didn't want to think about the pull in her stomach that wasn't being caused by the floo. She couldn't. She wouldn't.


	10. Chapter 9

When she finally got to work, she expected to be reprimanded. Instead, she was just waved off and told to start working. So, work is exactly what she did…

That is until she found herself staring out the window, her quill against her lip, thinking of a red head with brown eyes…

She shook herself out of her stupor and reprimanded herself for not working. She was about to pick up a file when she realized that she had not yet talked to Kingsley about petitioning. She wrote out a quick memo requesting a meeting and sent it out. She turned back to the file and began to read.

Two hours later, Hermione found herself unable to work. She felt as though she could not comprehend anything that she was reading and felt antsy. She stood up and stretched, enjoying the relief it brought to her muscles. Satisfied, she went over to the kitchenette to make a cup of coffee.

As she was walking back to her desk, a memo flew over and dropped itself onto her desk. She picked it up and saw that she had a meeting with Kingsley in two hours.

...

She had apparated to the Burrow and found herself, once again, reluctant to go in. She already knew the expected outcome and she decided that she would prefer a good book and a mug of hot cocoa. Regrettably, her hand on the doorknob did not agree.

As she went in, the first person she saw was Ron. Of course.

He saw her immediately and ran over to her. "Did you talk to Kingsley? What did he say? He agreed that our matching was ridiculous and they will be switching them as soon as possible, right?"

"Hi Ronald, I am doing very well. How are you doing? Thank you for helping me with my coat and scarf." Ron rolled his eyes and helped her out of her coat, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door.

"Well?" He asked, eyes full of hope.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No Ron," She said, "Our matches were not a mistake. Kingsley said that they are permanent. The only way that they could change them is if one of us has a major health concern that would keep us from conceiving. Since that is not the case, they will not change our designated spouse."

Ron shook his head, dragging his hand down his face. "Bloody hell." He shook his head again, his hair falling into his eyes. "No, no. There must be another way. We have to find a way out of this."

"I did all I could, Ron." Ron was still shaking his head. "I'm sorry," She added as an afterthought, walking around him.

"Did you even try?" She heard from behind her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"DID YOU EVEN TRY?" He yelled, turning around on his heel to face her.

Miffed, she replied, "Yes, Ron I did."

"The why aren't we together? Why aren't we the ones who are getting married?"

"I can't control everything, Ronald. You know that."

"Oh come on 'Mione! What a load of bollocks."

"I'm a witch, not God."

"You and I both know you could have persuaded him if you so wished."

"It doesn't always work out the way we want it to. I wish you could just mature a bit more and understand that."

"Yeah, sure. I'm immature. At least I'm not a lying know-it-all."

Crunch.

For a minute, Hermione thought she was the one who threw the punch. Looking over; however, she found that it was Fred instead.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell Fred. Wha'di'you do that for?" Ron's words were muffled thanks to his hand that was holding his face.

"Do _not_ ," Fred seethed, "Take your frustrations out on 'Mione. She's not the one who put us in this predicament. You don't like what's going on? Then you go talk to Kingsley. Hell, go talk to all the bloody Wizengamot for all I care. But do not be an ass to 'Mione." Fred turned to Hermione, grabbed her hand and led her outside.

Hermione stared a Fred's back and felt a little guilty. Ron wasn't completely wrong in what he said. She didn't try as hard as she probably could of – should of. In fact, when she went to Kingsley's office, she only asked if one so desired could they petition. Kingsley had said that it was highly unlikely that the Wizengamot would agree, unless there were major health concerns. She didn't ask if they would make an exception for Hermione, Ron, Fred, and Padma.

And now…she was almost glad she didn't.


	11. Chapter 10

As they reached the edge of the apparation zone, Fred let go of Hermione's hand. "Who does think he is?" Fred began pacing back and forth, still upset over the happenings in the Burrow. Hermione stepped in front of him, stopping his pacing, and laid a gentle hand on his cheek. They stared at one another for a minute, Hermione could see every single one of his freckles that adorned his face thanks to the moonlight.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured softly. Fred leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. She smiled as she watched him. "Don't be too mad for much longer. Ron will, eventually, realize that he was being a complete ass. It's not as if he owns me."

Fred's eyes opened and flashed at this, "No one owns you 'Mione."

She smiled and dropped her hand. "Of course not." The wind was very cold, especially since she left her coat and scarf inside. Her body shivered at the bitterness.

Fred noticed this and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Hermione shook her head, "I think I just want to go back home. I could use a hot bath and a cup of hot cocoa." Fred nodded his head. Before she turned on her heel, Hermione reached up and placed a light kiss on Fred's cheek, "Thank you," She said, her breath fanning across his cheek. With that, Hermione stepped back and turned on her heel, disapparating home.

….

For the next several days, Hermione decided it was best that she avoided the Burrow. She wanted to give Ron time to calm down, knowing that his anger can last a long while. Not visiting the Burrow did not stop her from visiting with Ginny.

They were at the Leaky Cauldron enjoying lunch when Ginny brought up what had happened between Hermione, Ron, and Fred. "I haven't seen Fred that angry in a really long time. I'm almost surprised that he didn't do more damage to Ron."

Hermione sighed, "It's a good thing that he didn't. I really would hate to be the reason why there is tension in your family."

Ginny snorted into her glass, "Too late."

Hermione glared at her friend, knowing the truth behind her words, but disliking them all the same. "So, tell me honestly," Ginny began, "What do you think of Fred?"

Caught off guard, Hermione choked on her drink. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you like him? Do you think you will enjoy being married to him? Do you think the two of you can be a family?"

"I…I don't know, honestly. I haven't put too much thought into, well, us."

"You might want to start thinking and soon. It's inevitable, you'll be married to him in six months."

"I know," Hermione said tersely.

Ginny stared at her friend inquisitively. "I think you should see him at his shop." Hermione raised her brow. "What? I think you should. You have the afternoon off today, what else are you going to do?"

Hermione took this into consideration. It was true that she had nothing else planned for today and she and Fred did need to talk – she hadn't seen him since that night. She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, okay. I think I will."

Ginny smirked, "Great! And while you're there, ask him on a date."

"Ginny!"

"How else are you going to get to know him and get more comfortable with him?"

Hermione just stared blankly at the girl across from her. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Now that matter is settled, I wanted to get your opinion on colors. Harry mentioned something about red and gold, but that's not exactly the colors I was thinking of. I was thinking more along the lines of pink. What do you think?"

The two girls spent the next half hour discussing wedding details.

…

Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron and made her way down the busy street of Diagon Alley, weaving in and out of the crowd. She stopped when she was about one and a half meters from her destination. She stared up at the store, watching the arm bring the hat up and down, revealing a rabbit sitting on top of the man's head. The store was busy, despite Hogwarts being in session. Young children were glued to the windows, peeking in, begging their parents to let them have a look around. Adults rushing in and out, presumably doing a little early Christmas shopping.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the throng of people, looking for the man she wanted needed to see. She made her way towards the cashiers in the back, dodging flying objects and running children on the way, when she spotted Verity. She reached the blonde witch who looked severely overwhelmed. "Hello Verity, do you happen to know where Fred is?"

Verity spared her a quick glance, "I don't believe he's on the floor. Check the workshop in the back. If he's not there, you can try their apartment upstairs. If he's not their either, then I dunno."

Hermione nodded her thanks and went to check the workshop. Upon reaching the door, she read a sign,

 _"Enter at your own risk. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will not be liable for any damage (which can include, but is not limited to: memory loss, vision impairment, hearing impairment, loss of limbs, and death) caused when entering. Please knock."_

Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. When no answer came, she carefully opened the door and peeked in. No one was there so she shut the door back and looked for the staircase leading to the twins' apartments. She walked up the spiral stairs that were hidden behind a curtain. When she reached the landing, she walked a few paces to the door and saw that it was ajar. She entered the room apprehensively – her wand at the ready.

She heard noises coming one of the rooms. She went to investigate, whispering _Alhomora_ to open the door. What she saw made her face heat up, eyes widen, lips part, and cause her to drop her wand.


	12. Chapter 11

"Enjoying the view Granger?"

"I…I…I'm sorry!" She quickly turned around, walking out of the room, face growing hotter by the second.

She had walked in on Fred Weasley. Nude.

She all but ran to the kitchen, searching for a glass so she could get a drink of water.

 _Nude. He was nude._

She gulped the water down quickly, begging for it to cool her down. It didn't.

She set the glass down and began to pace. Thoughts flooding her mind. _He was naked. I should have knocked first. But it might not have been him, it could have been someone more sinister. The door was ajar after all. Who leaves their front door open? Will he be upset? No, that's not like Fred. Since when have become an expert on Fred's reactions? He was rather well endowed. Heavens, Hermione! Have more respect than that. Even if it's true…Dear Lord, I am mortified._

A chuckle from behind her made her jump a few feet in the air, she went to grab her wand, but found that she did not have it. When she turned, she saw Fred standing in the doorway – wearing a pair of boxers, a fitted tee-shirt, and a smug smirk – dangling her wand in front of her.

If possible she blushed even more. Nevertheless, she inched her way towards the red-haired man so that she could retrieve her wand. When her hand reached out to grab it, he pulled it up out of her reach. "You never answered my question Granger, did you enjoy the view?"

Hermione licked her lips, moistening them, and looked up at Fred's eyes. His normally light brown eyes were several shades darker, which in turn made Hermione's stomach perform a couple of flips. Ever so slowly, Fred lowered the wand, allowing Hermione to take a hold of it, and leaned in close, "I'll take that as a yes," He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Fred raised back up, sending a wink her way. "So, Miss Granger, what brings you to my abode?"

Hermione blinked several times before answering, "I..I thought we should speak. We haven't spoken about our impending marriage and, well, I thought maybe we should."

Fred nodded and walked into his living room, Hermione following close behind, and gestured for her to sit down. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Lunch?"

"No thanks, I just had lunch with your sister."

Again, Fred nodded. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

Hermione stared at her hands, "Well, I suppose we should get to know one another. We are not particularly close and considering the circumstances, I feel as though we should change that." Fred gestured for her to continue. "Well, um, I suppose I'll start then." Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her throat before continuing, "I'm Hermione Jean Granger, I am 21 years of age, I – oh, I don't know. What is something that you don't know about me?"

Fred thought for a few moments, before deciding on a question, "You wrote Ron's name on the exam, do you have feelings for him?"

Hermione considered the question before shaking her head, "I thought I did, once upon a time. But during the battle, in the hat of things, we kissed. I realized then that my feelings for your brother were nothing more than platonic. That's why when he pursued a relationship with me, I turned him down. I only wrote his name because of convenience. I was afraid I would end up with someone who I didn't know, someone who would not be a good match for me."

Fred seemed to take her words in and smiled. She smiled back, "Okay, my turn. Did you write someone's name? If so, who did you choose and why?"

Fred shook his head, "I did write someone's name down, but I don't wish to say who."

Hermione pouted, "How is that fair? You know who I chose and why." She hated how childish she sounded, but couldn't seem to stop herself from asking.

Fred smirked, amusement plain in his eyes. "Hmm, I'll tell you on our wedding day."

Hermione stared dumbfounded at this, "Yes Fred. How romantic. 'I know we just said our vows, but I think you should know, I would have much rather enjoyed this moment with this other bird.' What a day to remember that will be."

Fred laughed a full belly laugh. "I don't think I would have told you in that manner, but since you said it, I think I will now."

Hermione playfully hit the laughing man, trying her best to fight the smile that was threatening to show. "Your turn," She said, feigning a cough to cover up her laughter.

Fred slowed his laughing before asking, "If you could change only one thing, what would it be?"

Hermione took her time thinking about the answer to this question. There were so many possibilities. Her thumb brushed against her scar that was hidden by her shirt. "I think I would change what happened with my parents." Fred gave her a confused look so she expanded, "Before Bill and Fleur's wedding, I obliviated my parents, erasing their memories of me. I gave them new identities and sent them to Australia, where they still are today. I wouldn't change me doing it because I still believe that it was the right decision, even though there is a strong possibility that they will never recover their memories. Instead, I wish I had spent more time with them before the fact. I wish I had told them how much I loved them and how much they mean to me." Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes and fall. She also felt a calloused hand wipe them away.

"You are, without a doubt, the bravest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"I suppose it's my turn." Hermione decided she would ask what she thought was the most important question, "Do you think we will work? Marriage and creating a family that is."

Fred looked her in the eyes and offered her a tentative smile. "Work?" He questioned. "I think we'll thrive."

Hermione smiled bigger than she had in years.


	13. Chapter 12

Fred and Hermione had spent several hours getting to know one another. They were still deep in conversation when the door banged open. They looked over to see who was intruding. "Could have used you out there, Forge." George, who was leaning in the doorway, looked bemused and pissed as he took in the sight of the two on the couch. Sometime during their conversation, Hermione had laid her leg across Fred's lap and she was as close to Fred as she could get in their position. Fred had been rubbing her legs for quite some time, but had ceased his ministrations when George had come in.

Fred had the decency to flush, he rubbed the back of his neck, and looked apologetic. "Sorry Gred. We kind of lost time."

George looked between the two, his eyebrow slightly raised. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the doorway. "Whatever you say Forge. Next time, please think to send a note?" Fred nodded his head and went back to rubbing Hermione's legs.

Hermione watched Fred's hands move up and down and slowly began to feel heat in her belly. George stopped behind the couch and looked at Hermione, "You know, you could have had the better-looking twin, Hermione." Broken out of her trance, Hermione looked at George and smiled sheepishly. George snickered and started towards his room, "Might want to think to move to your room, Forge. Don't forget to use silencing charms!" With a wink over his shoulder, he was out of sight.

Hermione had flushed a dark red and had swiftly removed her legs from Fred's lap, rigidly sitting up. Fred watched the young witch amusedly, a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "You should stay for dinner. What would you like? I can attempt to fix it, but takeout is probably the preferable option."

Hermione stood up, "I actually think I should be going," She said hurriedly.

"Hermione, it's just dinner. Nothing more, nothing less." He was smiling at her awkwardness.

She shook her head, "I still think I should be going. I didn't realize how long I've been here for. I still need to finish my notes for an upcoming case before I go into work tomorrow." She saw his smile tense up. He understood, but he wasn't particularly fond of how this was going. She gave him what she thought was a comforting smile, "Rain check?"

Fred's smile brightened up once more, "It's a date!"

Hermione began walking to the fireplace. She turned to say goodbye only to find Fred mere centimeters away. "Goodbye," She breathed.

Fred smiled down at her, "Goodbye." He placed a light kiss to her forehead before she turned and flooed home.

When she stepped inside of her apartment. Hermione placed her hand of her heart, willing it to calm down.

She called for takeout and began writing out her notes for the case. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't manage to get rid of her smile.

….

Sunday found Hermione back in the Burrow for their weekly brunch. Overall, she was nervous about coming back. Well, it was more like she was nervous to see Ron. She hadn't seen him since they had quarreled and neither one of them had made any attempts to seek the other out. She was unsure of how he will behave and was also afraid of how Fred and Ron will interact with one another.

She wished she had a drink in her hand to help quell her nerves.

She had found Harry and Ginny on the couch in the living room. They were talking in hushed tones, their head pressed together. Not wanting to disturb them, Hermione grabbed a book from the shelf – not bothering to see which she had pulled – and went to the kitchen. In there, she found that Mrs. Weasley was flitting about, preparing for their meal. When she asked if she could be of any assistance, she was instantly told 'Thanks, but no thanks,' so she sat herself down beside Arthur.

Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet and had looked up for a second to greet Hermione. He offered her a section of the newspaper to which she gladly accepted. She sat her book to the side, noting that it was a book on muggles, and began to read the gossip column. It was full of nothing but ridiculous lies of the Golden Trio and other members of the Order. The first story she came upon was about how Luna Lovegood was 'positively beside herself' at not being paired with Neville Longbottom. Hermione scoffed, Luna and Neville merely had a brief relationship after the war. It last three months, tops, and had ended on amicable terms.

She flipped the page and read the next story, it read 'Harry and Ginny: Trouble in Paradise?' Once again, Hermione scoffed. "How anyone believes this mess, I will never know," Hermione mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Weasley nod in agreement.

She was about to fold the paper up when a headline caught her eye: 'Ron and Fred Weasley Feuding over Hermione Granger!' Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head as she quickly read the article.

 _Scandal broke out between brothers Ron (one-third of the Golden Trio) and Fred Weasley (successful entrepreneur) when it was learned that Fred Weasley had somehow snagged Gryffindor princess Hermione Granger (two-thirds of the Golden Trio). So how did this come to be? Thanks to the new Marriage Law Act that the Wizengamot had instated, Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger became each other's assigned fiancés. When Ron Weasley found out that his long-term girlfriend was with his brother, a fight occurred. Who won? Sources say that Fred Weasley came out on top and dragged his new fiancé out the door, neither one looking back._

 _Speculation is that Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger have been courting for some time now, giving no regard for poor Ron. One can only imagine what is going on between the three. And what of Harry? What does he think about his friends' dispute? Especially while going through a rough spell with his witch._

 _Make sure you continue to read and we will do our best, here at the Daily Prophet, to keep you updated on this scandalous affair._

 ** _Rita Skeeter_**

"Absurd!" Arthur and Molly stopped and looked at the upset Gryffindor. "This is absolutely disgusting!" She balled the paper up and threw it across the room. The older couple gave each other wary glances.

"Hermione dear, what's the matter?" The matriarch braved to speak up.

"I should have kept her as a beetle. Should have sent her to Azkaban. Or better yet, I should have squashed the roach." Hermione was fuming.

Needless to say, it probably wasn't the best time for Ron to walk in the kitchen. "Hey mum, can I get some – woah 'Mione, what's wrong with you?"

She rounded on him. "What's wrong with me?" She laughed manically, "Please tell me it wasn't you."

Ron gave her a quizzical look, "What wasn't me?"

Hermione summoned the balled-up paper and sent it his way. Ron quickly read over it before he too was sporting a look like Hermione's. "No, it wasn't me. Don't get me wrong, I was pissed, but I'm not that much of a bastard."

"Language!" Molly berated her son.

Hermione nodded at Ron, "I didn't think so. I wouldn't consider you to stoop so low, but I still needed to ask. I hope you understand."

"What about Fred? He wouldn't do this, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't." Hermione looked at the paper in Ron's hand. "Which means that it must be Ms. Skeeter herself." Ron looked unsure, but agreed with Hermione anyways.

By the time the twins came, Hermione and Ron had settled down in the living room, discussing ways to bring Rita Skeeter to her knees.

However, an onlooker wouldn't see two friends planning revenge, but would instead see a couple enjoying one another's company.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying this fic. I have a very important exam that I'll be taking tomorrow (wish me luck!) so I don't know if I will be able to update. I will do my best; however, to do so. I would like to extend my gratitude to Buffybot76 and GakuenLME for reviewing. I would also like to thank everyone who has been sticking with this fic. If you all have any questions, critiques, or general comments, I would love to hear them - reviews are always welcome! I hope that you all will please excuse any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Hermione was fuming. Not only was Rita Skeeter prying into Hermione's personal life (again), but Fred has also been acting distant. He wasn't talking to Hermione as much as he was others (which would have been fine had their circumstances not changed) but after their previous discussions, she had assumed that he would have been a bit more, well, talkative. Maybe she shouldn't assume things.

Fred was cordial enough, but that was all that he was – cordial. He would hardly speak to her, never made eye contact with her, he didn't even throw jokes her way. No, all she received instead was, "Hermione, could you pass the butter?" She should have made the butter fly into his face.

Since Fred was not an option, Hermione had no other choice but to speak with Ron. "One little scene in the Atrium should be good enough I think," Ron said in between bites.

Disgusted, Hermione said, "For heaven's sake Ronald, don't speak with your mouth full."

"You sound like my mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But do you honestly think it will work?"

Ron swallowed his food and shrugged, "I would assume so. A brawl in the Atrium? In front of so many people? In front of so many Ministry officials? Yeah, I'd say it will work."

"But it would be too public of a place, she wouldn't morph into a roach there."

"That's why we'll take it elsewhere. Somewhere more private. She'll have to turn into her animagus form then." He shoveled another bite of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"That's brilliant Ron!"

Ron blushed and cast his eyes downwards, "It happens every now and then."

"It happens more than people give you credit for." Ron blushed a shade darker. "Hopefully Fred will agree with the plan."

"Why wouldn't he? I'm surprised he didn't try to kill me the other day."

Hermione looked over at Fred, "Haven't you noticed? He's been ignoring me ever since he arrived."

Ron, too, looked over at Fred. "Hmm," He began, studying Fred a bit more, "I hadn't noticed." Ron looked back to Hermione and noticed that she had a grim expression on her face. "Whatever is going on 'Mione, I'm sure the two of you will work it out."

Hermione gave him a grateful smile, "I hope so."

"It will, I promise." Ron looked down at his food, shuffling the vegetables on his plate. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Hermione. For how I acted the other day. I was a right git."

Hermione's smile grew, "Thank you Ron."

"I – I think that maybe this…arrangement will be for the best." Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Well, it's just that, you and Fred seem to get on well enough and Padma isn't too bad of a broad. Maybe – maybe the Ministry actually knew what they were doing."

Hermione let out a deep belly laugh, throwing her head back in the process. Everyone at the table had stopped to stare at the brightest witch of her age, laughing without constraint. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes, "Yes, I think maybe you are right."

After dinner, Fred did not stick around. Hermione searched for him before George informed her that he had left. When she questioned why George had told her that he didn't know. Hermione frowned at this, nodding her in understanding and ending the conversation.

Hermione tried to focus on the conversations that she was having, but found the task to be rather challenging. After an hour of mindless chatter, Hermione announced that she was going to leave. She said her goodbyes and made her way out the door, deciding that she would apparate home.

However, when she reached the apparation zone, the place that she saw in her mind's eye was not her flat, but rather Fred Weasley's. She stood in the (oddly enough) beige living room, taking in her surroundings.

She was gathering up her courage when a shirtless Fred walked in. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet before deciding that she was being ridiculous. She lifted her head and met his gaze. "Fred," she softly began, "Is there a reason why you've been ignoring me tonight?"

For a second it had seemed as though Fred's gaze had narrowed, but it must have been her imagination because he was smiling at her and shaking his head. "No Hermione, why on Earth would I be ignoring you?" Although he was smiling, the light didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I haven't been ignoring you. Just been tired is all." Fred gave a small smile and walked around Hermione heading for the kitchen.

She was not going to accept that as an answer. So, she turned on her heel and followed him into the kitchen. "Frederick Gideon Weasley, I know better than to believe that sorry excuse. Now _please_ , tell me what's wrong. What did I do?"

"Nothing," he said tensely, searching through the cabinets for a mug.

Behind him, Hermione rubbed her temples. " _Please_ Fred. I can't fix the problem if you don't talk to me."

"I told you 'Mione, it's nothing."

She reached for his arm and gently tugged so he would turn to face. He reluctantly acquiesced. "Fred," She begged, "Please."

He looked in her eyes and upon seeing the desperation that they held gave in. "It's just, you looked as though you and Ron were – were rekindling whatever relationship you had."

"Whatever do you mean Fred?"

"When I came in, you and Ron were looking rather comfortable on the couch and then all throughout dinner, you – well, you looked happy." Fred finished his explanation sounding silly, even in his ears.

Hermione gave a knowing smile, biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. "Oh Fred," She began, "Ron and I were discussing an issue that was in the papers. Yes, we were laughing at dinner, but that was because Ron said that he believes our situations turned out to be what was best." Fred looked a little put out by this so she clarified, "Not that our situations are funny, but it was the way he said it." She reached up to cup Fred's cheek, "Ron and I, though we have our disagreements, are friends. But that is as far as the relationship goes." She pinched his cheek sharply, "No need for jealousy where he is concerned." She released his cheek and smiled.

Fred smiled for a moment before he frowned again, worry creasing his brows, "Is there someone I should be jealous of?"

Hermione seemed to think for a minute making a show of tapping her slim finger against her cheek. "Probably Draco Malfoy. He and I hit it off at the last ministry get together. I never knew how handsome he was when he was slurring insults about me or my friends."

Fred looked horrified with his jaw slack and his eyes wide. Hermione laughed, "Oh honestly Fred, you didn't actually believe that, did you?" Hermione shook her head, a smile still gracing her features. "I'm glad we got that out of the way." She reached up and gave a feather light kiss to the cheek that she had pinched earlier, "Goodnight Fred."

Fred stood in awe as he watched Hermione leave. "That little witch," He murmured. He brought a hand up to his cheek and smiled. Thankfully, this night didn't turn out to be so awful after all. Not one bit.


	15. Chapter 14

The following day found Hermione in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes trying to convince Fred to join in on Ron and Hermione's plan. A plan to which Fred agreed to instantly. Corresponding wit Ron, the three had decided that they would conduct their act on Friday. When Ron and Fred had finished their fight in the Atrium, they would move to a back alley in Knockturn Alley. Hermione would already be waiting there in Harry's invisibility cloak (which he was so generous to borrow) to hunt for the cockroach – Rita Skeeter.

It was brilliant, Hermione thought. And so it was. Hermione found the bug and captured her once more. She was turned into the Auror department who stripped her of her wand. When Ms. Skeeter appeared on trial, she was sentenced to 3 years in Azkaban. Hermione scoffed indignantly at this (she thought Ms. Skeeter should be awarded five years) But eventually came around.

A small celebratory party took place at the Weasley household for their newest accomplishment. Everyone enjoyed Molly's exceptional meal, the conversations, the company, and of course the cake. After everyone was feeling full from the feast they had consumed, Mrs. Weasley looked at everyone, "Well, I do believe it is time to start planning weddings," She said, "Set dates, choose a venue, someone to ordain, pick out color schemes, select a menu, pick out a cake. Of course, we need to find dresses and dress robes for everyone, create guest lists, and don't forget about flowers. Oh, there is just so much to do and so little time to do it in."

Hermione looked a tad overwhelmed at all Mrs. Weasley had suggested, one glance around the room told her she wasn't the only one. In fact, the only person who looked a little excited was Ginny. "I would like for you all to discuss with your partners and come up with potential dates so we can begin planning. Let me know by tomorrow evening at the latest." Head numbly nodded in agreement. The older lady smiled and clapped her hands, "Brilliant! I think I shall fix some tea, if anyone should want some." And with that, she was out of site.

Arthur looked at the sickly faces of his family and gave a sympathetic grin. "Unfortunately, I do agree that it is time for you all to give these weddings more priority. You had 6 months and the first month is almost up." While his words did hold a significant amount of truth in it, it didn't seem to help their nerves. The patriarch sighed wearily and stood up, "Tell your mother I've gone to bed. Goodnight everyone."

After Molly was told where her husband had gone, she soon followed him saying goodnight. Hermione still sat on the couch beside Harry and Ginny, still processing what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had said. She realized, her stomach clenching, that she would soon be a married woman in a mere matter of months. She chanced a glance at Fred who she saw was having a light conversation with George. When he saw her, he offered a hesitant smile before motioning to the floo and raising an eyebrow. She nodded in both understanding and agreement.

Fred, George, and Hermione stood up and gave their goodbyes, all flooing to the twins' flat. George said goodnight, explaining that he would talk to Angelina tomorrow, leaving Fred and Hermione alone. Hermione flopped on the couch and brought her knees to her chest. Fred carefully sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "I suppose we should decide on a date?"

Hermione agreed and summoned a calendar so they could go over dates. The pair knew that they had until the 22nd of May, 2000. They mutually decided on Saturday the 8th of April, 2000 as their wedding date. Hermione looked up at Fred to find that he was already staring at her. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Can you believe it? We're going to be married."

Fred acknowledged her by kissing the top of her head. She continued, "I never planned on marrying this early. I had always wanted to establish myself in my career first." Fred rubbed soothing patterns on her shoulder. "Fred, I'm scared."

His movements stopped as he looked down at her, "I am too, 'Mione."

"Really? You've seemed so, composed, over this situation."

"That's just who I am. I find the light in every situation, even if I'm terrified of it."

"If you don't mind me asking, which part are you terrified of?"

He considered her for a moment, "I'm afraid I won't be a good husband. I'm afraid I won't be the husband you deserve. I'm afraid that I won't be a good father and that I will fuck everything up." He apologized for use of language in a low voice. So, low that Hermione almost didn't catch it, not that she minded. "But most of all," He continued, "I am so afraid that I won't make my family happy."

"You'll be fantastic, Fred." She gave a genuine smile and snuggled further into him.

He smiled, happy that she thought so, even if he wasn't entirely convinced. "If you don't mind _me_ asking, which part are you terrified of?"

"The same as you: I'm afraid that I will be a terrible wife, a horrendous mother, and that I will bring misery to my family."

Fred placed another kiss into her hair, "Never," He whispered.

Although Hermione wasn't entirely convinced, she found that in that moment, she was content. So with that fleeting thought, Hermione fell asleep in Fred's arms.


	16. Chapter 15

Still half-asleep, Hermione reached her hands to both sides of her pillow and attempted to fluff it. When she felt that her pillow felt more like a solid (human) mass and a lot less like an actual pillow, Hermione let out a silent scream and began frantically searching for her wand. How could she let herself be so off guard?

She found her wand and quickly turned around to point it at her intruder, a hex on the tip of her tongue. But Hermione wasn't met with an intruder. Instead, she was met by familiar brown eyes that had a twinkle of amusement shining in them. The tall man had both of his arms raised and was wearing a small smirk. Hermione slowly lowered her wand as memories of last night rushed forward to the front of her mind.

An embarrassed Hermione went to get up, mumbling apologies in the process, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down. "What's the rush, Granger?" His lips were on her ear and she couldn't help the shiver that raced down her spine.

Hermione happened to look up, seeing a clock on the wall, and began her struggle to get up again. Fred was laughing behind her, his grip on her waist still firm. "Oh really Fred," She laughed, "I have to go. You're going to make me late for work."

"Skive work, spend some time with me," He protested.

Hermione wished that she could, but also knew that it was bad form. "Maybe," She bargained, "I can take off work one day next week and we can spend time together?"

"But next week is too long away and I have you right now."

"How about we have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and I'll take off one next week?"

Fred slowly released his grip, "Lunch?"

"Lunch," She confirmed, "I'll even pay."

Fred gasped in mock offense, "You most certainly will not! I will be the one paying for our first date."

"You wouldn't want to go dutch," She questioned, already suspecting his response.

"No Hermione, I would not."

Hermione sighed, knowing that arguing over this matter would be futile and would make her late. "Okay, you win. You can pay for our lunch."

"Date," He added, "Lunch date."

Hermione giggled and agreed, "Yes Fred, you can pay for our lunch date."

"Brilliant!" He let her go completely. "I'll pick you up at noon."

"I think I can get to the Leaky Cauldron perfectly well on my own."

Fred shushed her, pushing her to the floo, "This will be a proper date, Hermione. I will pick you up at noon."

Once again, Hemione that arguing would be futile. So, with a small smile, she stepped in the floo and went to her flat.

….

When noon finally came around, she didn't think that she'd ever gotten down to the Atrium faster. She stood on her tippy toes, searching for familiar red hair. She was surprisingly nervous; her stomach felt like it was in knots and her heart was rapidly beating. At last she spotted the mop of red hair and took off to meet him. She was moving so fast that she bumped into him and fell.

Fred's arms wrapped around her, "Steady there Granger. I know I'm handsome, but I wasn't planning on knocking you off your feet so soon."

She chuckled, embarrassedly, and lightly hit him as he pulled her back up. "So," she cleared her throat, "The Leaky Cauldron?" He nodded and offered his arm to her. She blushed and accepted his arm, "Someone is being quite the gentleman."

He smirked, "Not quite. I just figured it would be easier to catch you this way when you swoon again." He laughed when she hit him. "Would you prefer to floo or apparate?"

"We can apparate, if that's okay?"

"Why of course my lady. Side-along apparition it is. Please hold on." Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of, "What else would I do?" Before they were gone.

When they arrived, Fred led her to a small table in the back, away from public eyes. "You know, it has been my experience to wait and be seated by Tom."

"Well, sure. But I reserved this table particularly for us. No point in wasting Tom's valuable time."

"You reserved a spot for us?"

"Of course," He said smiling, "Only the best for my fiancé." Hermione smiled at this. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in. Two menus were summoned and they began to peruse it. Tom hobbled over to take their orders (one soup and one salad) and then left them alone. As he left Fred's slightly widened, "Oh, I forgot." He took out his wand and summoned flowers, handing them to Hermione, "These are for you."

"Fred, these are beautiful!" She closed her eyes and smelled them, enjoying their scent. "You really have outdone yourself. But be forewarned, I now have rather high expectations for all future dates."

Fred smiled, "Challenge accepted."

Hermione summoned a vase with water and placed the flowers in it, setting them on the table. She looked at Fred and was overcome with so many emotions. Here sat this handsome man in front of her, someone who she can call friend (and fiancé). He is a wonderful friend, brilliant, funny, selfless, kind, caring, handsome, and is genuinely a good guy. She found it odd that she had never seen all of this until they were forced into this situation. And she was happy that she was getting to see him for who he truly is.

She reached for his hand from across the table and Fred gave her a curious look, but didn't complain. "Fred," She began, "I am thrilled that you are the one that the Ministry chose for me." His eyes shone with happiness. "I don't believe that I could imagine going through this with anyone else but you. Thank you for being you."

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but Tom came back with their food, and he promptly shut it. They carried a light conversation as they ate and as they finished, Fred laid the money on the table and stood up to escort Hermione (she grabbed her flowers) and they walked out into Diagon Alley.

"Thank you for such a lovely lunch Fred." She smiled up at him.

He looked at her and smiled back. He led her through the crowd and they entered his shop. George saw the pair and greeted them. Hermione said hello and Fred nodded. "I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off, George." Hermione watched as the two men had a silent conversation.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" George called as he turned back and began to help a customer. Fred scoffed amusedly and walked Hermione up the stairs.

"Fred," She nervously said, "What are we doing?" Fred looked down at her and swallowed. He led her into his flat and took the flowers from her, laying them on the kitchen counter. "Fred," She tried again, "What are we doing?"

Fred walked over to her until their bodies were pressed against one another. He encircled her waist with his arms and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you sure you can't take the rest of the day off?" His breath fanned against her ear.

Hermione almost moaned, but bit her lip. With a shaky voice, she replied, "Unfortunately I can't."

"I can't persuade you otherwise?" He bit her earlobe.

This time she did moan. "I – I – I can't. I want to, but I can't." Her arms slinked around his neck and her hands began to explore his scalp, her fingers weaving patterns through his soft hair.

Fred shuddered and Hermione felt him nod. He let go of her waist and backed a couple of steps away from her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "When can I see you again?" She could hear a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Soon," She replied.

Fred nodded, not trusting himself to say anything for fear it would sound too desperate, maybe even whiny.

"I should get going then," She hesitantly said, making her way to the floo.

Fred watched her as she stepped inside, "Wait, Hermione?" She looked at him expectantly. "I'm thrilled too." He waited for acknowledgement to show in her eyes and when it didn't he continued, "I'm thrilled that the Ministry partnered us up."

Her smile was infectious – even after she left, he found himself smiling too.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading this chapter. I am posting a warning for this chapter: It will contain sexual scenes, so please to do not read the first few paragraphs and a few paragraphs at the end of this chapter if you are under the age of 18 or if you do not care for such scenes. I will separate these scenes from the rest of the story so you can avoid them if needed. Enjoy!

...

 _Rough hands travelled up the sides of her body, feeling every curve on their way up. They found their destination and lightly pinched the raised buds on her supple breasts, eliciting a loud moan from her. One hand continued its ministrations on her breasts while the other travelled ever so slowly back down her body. It traced patterns on the inside of her thigh – it felt amazing, but she needed his hand to be elsewhere._

 _Her hips jerked up, a silent plea for him to touch her sensitive mound. She could hear his tongue click disapprovingly and the words "Not yet, love" made her whimper. The foreplay carried on for what seemed like hours before he finally granted her wish. A single digit slid up and down her slit and she could hear him moan at how slick she was. He slid two fingers inside of her, as his thumb found her over-sensitive nub, and he began to pump._

 _She could feel her stomach clench in anticipation, she was reaching her orgasm. Her body was writhing on the bed and she was panting short, shallow breaths. She was almost there, she was ready to scream his name. She was –_

….

Hermione woke with a jolt, sitting up in her bed. Her body was covered was covered in a fine sheet of sweat, her heart was racing, and she was breathing fast. She saw that her sheets were a tangled mess and she groaned, flopping back down on her mattress. She was highly unsatisfied and disappointed that she didn't finish the dream.

Wishing that sleep would come to her, but knowing that it wouldn't, she laid in bed and threw her arm across her face. Fred. She was positive he was the star of her less than appropriate dream. She groaned and sat up in bed, she was going to need to take a very cold shower.

When she entered the Ministry, she once again found herself distracted. She was growing rather tired of this, but she still couldn't shake thoughts of Fred away. She was acting like a silly school girl with a crush. She was an adult, dammit. She needed to get her shit together and start acting like one.

Still, imagining rough hands palming her was much better than the case she held in front of her.

And highly inappropriate.

She couldn't keep doing this, and that's why she found herself standing in front of WWW when she should be gathering information for her case at work. She straightened her posture and with a surge of confidence, she bounded into the shop. She spotted George first and greeted him briskly. When she finally spotted the twin she was looking for, she hurried on over.

Fred looked at the fuming witch and grinned as wide as he could, "What can I do for you on this fine, lovely morning?"

Hermione said nothing, only grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him upstairs to the apartment he shared with George. When they were finally in the living room, she spun around to be met with Fred's gaze – worried and slightly amused.

"Well?" Fred questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

Hermione took a few calming breaths, questioning why she even did this, and losing all the confidence she held earlier. "I-I think that…"

Fred raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

"I think that you should invent something where one does not get distracted while at work." She wanted to shrink into non-existence. Especially when she saw Fred trying to hide his laugh, unsuccessfully.

"Um, Hermione," He cleared his throat, "You do know that we run a joke shop, right? We invent products to distract one from wok not prevent said distraction." He noticed her face was red and she was looking down at her feet, suddenly finding them interesting. "Hermione?" She didn't look up. "Hermione?" Reluctantly, she raised her head. "Why are you here Hermione?"

She didn't realize that it was possible, but she could feel her face becoming even more red. "Well, I, I just…"

"Hermione, love, you can tell me anything."

"IthinkthatIhavefeelingsforyouenoughtohaveeroticdreamsaboutyouandit'sdistractingmeatworkandIdon'treallyknowwhattodo."

Fred blinked at her, "I'm sorry love, what was that?"

Hermione let out a sight, "I said that I think I have feelings for you, enough tohaveeroticdreamsaboutyou and it's distracting me at work and I don't really know what to do."

Fred nodded a smile threatening to break across his face, "I still didn't catch that middle bit, mind repeating it?"

"Oh for fuck's sake. I have feelings for you, enough to have erotic dreams about you and it's distracting me at work and I don't really know what to do."

….

"I see," Fred began walking towards her until they were nearly touching. "And tell me, what did I do exactly in these dreams of yours?"

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine and she closed her eyes, "Use your imagination Fred, you do have a brilliant one."

Fred chuckled and nodded, "Did I kiss down your neck, like this?" Fred began to make a trail of kisses down her neck. When he reached that sensitive place where her neck and shoulder meet, he bit her and then sucked hard. Hermione grasped his arms, trying to steady herself as she hummed in appreciation. Fred's arms found the small of her back and brought her to him so that they were touching.

"Did I kiss along your collarbone like so?" Fred licked and nipped across her collarbone grinning when she threw her head back. He made his way up the other side of her neck before finding her earlobe and biting it which earned him a gasp. "What else did I do, Hermione? Tell me."

Hermione slightly opened her eyes and looked at him. She reached down for his hand and guided it under her shirt, trailing it up her stomach and placed his palm on her breast. She leaned in close and demanded, "Grope."

And grope he did. His mouth found hers as he kneaded her breast over her bra. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she enthusiastically granted. As their tongues battled for dominance, his fingers found her raised bud and bean to lightly tweak it. Hermione moaned into his mouth and rubbed her legs together.

Fred guided them to the couch and gently lowered her down to it. He stood, staring at her form. He had never seen her more beautiful with her chest heaving, cheeks flushed, and lips bruised. He reached down for the hem of his shirt and raised it up slowly, watching as her eyes hungrily swept across his revealed chest. He threw the shirt to the floor and lowered himself to straddle Hermione. She reached up, tangling her hands his soft hair and pulled him down to him.

She felt his hands travel down her body until they reached the hem of her shirt. Breaking the kiss, she lifted up so he could take her shirt off. As soon as he did, he sat back to admire her beauty. When his eyes drifted to her arm, she self-consciously covered it with her other hand. Fred furrowed his brow and gently pulled her hand away. He brought her scarred arm up to his mouth and began tracing the letters with his tongue. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and arched her back, loving what he was doing to her.

He smiled and gently placed her arm down before snaking his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. She slid the straps down her shoulders and it soon joined the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. Fred's eyes widened slightly as he greedily took in this beautiful witch. His eyes found hers as he brought his mouth down to her left breast licking slow circles around her nipple. His right hand slid up her thigh, making its way to her right breast. When his fingers found its destination, they began to make the same patterns as his tongue was making.

Hermione was moaning louder now and was arching her back into his touch. He was driving her mental and they were still in (what she assumed) to be the early stages of foreplay. She knew that he was going to make this last as long as possible.

...

The door slammed open. Both Fred and Hermione froze and glared at their intruder who saw them and closed his eyes with his hand. "We use that couch you know. Your bedroom is only a few meters away."

Hermione, flushed with both embarrassment and because of their earlier actions, began scrambling to find her clothes to put them on. Once she did this, she made a dash to the floo. "Um, thanks for having me, I need to get back to work." Fred nodded as he watched her leave.

He turned to his twin who had his hands clasped behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet, and was trying to maintain an innocent smile on his face. "You could have knocked." Fred gritted out.

George merely shrugged, "You could have gone to your room."

Fred laid his head against the back of the couch and ran his hands across his face. "You've probably embarrassed her and who knows –"

"– When she'll be back to finish business? Yeah, sorry about that. But we really could use your help downstairs."

"I was going to say who knows when she'll be back you prat." Fred sat up and reached for his shirt throwing it over his head. "I'll be down in a bit; I have to take care of some unfinished business."

George chuckled, "Have fun wanking."

"Sod off asshole." Fred made his way to the bathroom. "Someone better be dying downstairs. If not, I will be arranging it."

George laughed before making his way downstairs.

Fred found that he wasn't above murder. Especially when he knew how embarrassed Hermione had been. And his current predicament. Yep, he wasn't above murder.


	18. Chapter 17

Hermione Jean Granger knew what her interests were. Books? Of course. Education? Most definitely. Ensuring that rights and freedoms were given to every person and creature? Without a doubt. Dress shopping? No. She could not say that was one of them. In fact, she would even go as far as to say that she even disliked the tedious task.

This, however, did not stop Molly and Ginny Weasley from dragging her along with them on their…adventure.

"You know this really means a lot to us – mum and I – right?" Hermione stiffly nodded as she watched her friend flip through pages of a bridal magazine. "Besides," Ginny continued looking out of the corner of her eye, "You have your own wedding to plan for too."

Hermione let out a puff of air before grabbing one of the many bridal magazines lying on the table between the two witches. "I just think a nice Ministry wedding will be sufficient."

Ginny laughed, "Oh please, get that thought out of your head and do it quick. Mum would have a right fit if she heard you say that."

Hermione looked towards the woman in question, she was currently talking with Madam Malkin about the current wedding fashion styles. "Surely she wouldn't take it too badly?" Hermione asked unsure.

Ginny scoffed, "Badly? She would take it as a personal offence. You're going to have a wedding, Hermione, face it. One with dresses and flowers and music – oh my!"

Hermione groaned and placed the magazine back on the table. "I just find the whole ordeal to be completely archaic."

"Old-fashioned or not, you're still having one." Ginny closed her magazine, too, placing it on the table. "Is there something else the matter? Or is the wedding really what's bothering you?"

Hermione sighed, "Both if I am to be honest."

Ginny looked at her friend, reaching for her hand, "Go on, you can tell me."

"It's just, well, a lot of different problems I suppose. For one, I still haven't found the time to look for my parents and I want them to be there. I'm also still a little miffed at the Ministry for establishing this barbaric law and for all the unwarranted stress that it has brought with it. And while I am grateful that I was paired with someone as kind as Fred, I'm terrified that we are moving along too fast."

Ginny raised a questioning brow at this last bit of information. Hermione saw this and looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. She cast a muffliato charm, just to be safe. "Fred and I have gotten rather close these last few weeks. So close, that we almost had sex the other day. Actually, I'm pretty sure we would have if George hadn't walked in on us."

Ginny bit her lip, trying not to laugh at this scenario. It didn't work. Ginny doubled over laughing while Hermione stared at her friend in indignation. "I'm – I'm sorry Hermione, I just…" She held up a finger as she tried to regain some control, "I can just imagine George's reaction. And it's hilarious!"

Hermione seethed, "Well, I am certainly glad you think so because I, for one, did not."

Ginny righted herself after hearing the bitterness in Hermione's voice and faced her once more. "You're right, I'm sorry. Getting back to the situation at hand. How many days of vacation will you have for the holidays?"

"Just a couple of weeks. Why?"

"Use some of that time to go search for your parents. Maybe you can find them, return their memories, and have them there for your wedding."

Hermione nodded, "I don't really know where to start though. They could be anywhere in Australia."

"Lucky for you, I have a fiancé who has connections everywhere in the world because they think he's some hero or something. I'll speak with Harry and see if he can't have someone look into this situation. With any luck, they'll be able to find your parents for you."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it's not like we're friends or anything. Hell, it's not like you're friends with Harry either. Now, as for the Ministry I have nothing for you other than my greatest sympathies. The problems that arise with it? Just take those one day at a time."

Hermione only nodded, understanding that there wasn't much advice to give for that.

"Now, as for Fred. Have you ever thought that the two of you may just be fated?"

Hermione scoffed, "I never cared for divination Professor Trelawney."

"Honestly Hermione, I think the two of you work really well together. I just think that you're scared because you've never felt this strongly towards anyone before. Your relationship with Krum was just a bit of flirting, snogging, and corresponding. There may have been a bit of passion, but there wasn't a true connection. And with Ron, well, everyone expected that the two of you would be together and I think that after a while, you both believed so too. There was a connection – friendship – but there wasn't any passion."

"And with Fred I have the best of both worlds?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, yes I believe that you do. I believe that there is both a connection and an obvious passion."

Hermione thought this over. "Why is everything moving along so fast?"

"Let me introduce you to the wonderful concept of hormones."

Hermione laughed, "Forget I asked."

By the end of their three hour stay at Madam Malkin's, Hermione left with two dresses: A bridesmaid dress for Ginny's wedding and her own wedding gown.

No, dress shopping is by no means on of Hermione's favorite pastimes. But maybe, it could be tolerated.


	19. Chapter 18

Christmas was a lovely affair. Presents were received, a feast was consumed, and everyone could relax with their loved ones. They were happy, which was something that no one in the Burrow ever thought would be possible to have after the war. The only damper was that Hermione would be leaving tomorrow for Australia and she had yet to tell anyone. She wanted to tell Fred first before anyone else, but she never could seem to find him alone.

By the time she did, it was eleven-thirty at night and he was standing in front of the clock with a bottle of Firewhisky in his hands. "Fred," She called, gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head a little to the side to acknowledge that he had heard her. But, she noticed that he grasped the bottle a little tighter and she could see tear stains on his cheek. "Oh Fred," She said as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and that was all it took for Fred to come undone.

He shook in her embrace, sobbing as he mourned his brother who was not there with them this Christmas. When he finally calmed down a bit, she loosened her embrace a bit so he could turn around in her arms. He gently wrapped his arms around her (still holding onto his bottle) and rested his head on her shoulder. They stood that way for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke, "He should have been here with us."

Her hold on him tightened as she felt her own eyes fill with tears. "But then we wouldn't have you here."

"Maybe that would have been for the best."

"Fred, no. I hate that Percy is no longer with us, but I could never imagine a life without you in it. Especially since we…"

Fred raised up to look her in the eyes, "Especially since we, what?"

"Especially since we are going to be married. I – I have developed feelings for you, Fred. And as I said, while I hate that Percy is no longer with us, I couldn't imagine a life without you. I mean that."

Fred looked at her contemplatively and Hermione began to wonder if she had said the wrong thing. In fact, she knew she did. Why did she have to bring up her feelings now? He was obviously mourning his brother and she was being insensitive. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

Fred brought a hand up to her head and smoothed her hair down. When he reached her cheek, he cupped it and looked into her eyes. "Thank you, 'Mione." And with that, he brought his lips down to hers. It was a light kiss, it was as fierce as their previous ones had been. Even so, it held just as much meaning if not more so.

She heard the bottle drop onto the floor and felt as his hand cupped her other cheek. He began kissing all over her face. Her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her lips. And with each kiss came a 'Thank you' that he murmured. Hermione smiled as he did this, content.

When he finally pulled back, both smiling, she suddenly remembered why she went to seek him out in the first place. Her hand found his as she dragged him to the couch (a quick scourgify over her shoulder to clean up the mess the bottle made) and sat him down. She paced back and forth in front of him and she felt his eyes following her every step. "Hermione, what are you…" She cut him off with a finger that told him to give her a second and then she stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing tomorrow thru, say, a week?" She asked, rather nervously.

Fred just stared at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I suppose. Work, mostly. Celebrating the New Year, too. Why are you asking? Wanting to monopolize my time?" He asked his last question with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, kind of. I have a portkey that is leaving in the morning – five-thirty sharp – and will be taking me to Australia. I know that it's a bit last minute – "

"A bit?"

"But, I couldn't find you alone. I wanted to speak with you before I told anyone."

He chuckled, "Blimey 'Mione, you could have just pulled me away."

"Can I finish what I'm saying before my heart explodes?" After a nod of confirmation, she continued, "Thank you. Now, I'm going to search for my parents to restore their memories so they can be at our wedding, if they're not mad about the situation. I was originally going to go alone, thinking it would be best if they didn't get overwhelmed, but I have decided that, if you're willing, I would like for you to go with me."

He had his arms atop of his knees, the palms of his hands clasped together as his fingers danced along each other. Finally, he looked up at her, "Well, we're going to owe George big time for just up and leaving him to run the store by himself and by we I mean you." He gave her a wink, "But of course, 'Mione, I'll go. Just need to pack a few things and then I'll be ready. Do I need to have some sort of notice that says that I'm going to leave the country via portkey or…?"

Hermione beamed at him, "I'll owl Kingsley right away, I'm sure he will give you a pass. Thank you, Fred!" And with that, Hermione threw herself onto Fred, hugging him and peppering kisses on his face.

"Why is that every time I walk in a room, you two are always in some scandalous position?" George was standing in the doorway, legs crossed, and holding a bottle of Firewhisky.

"I don't know brother of mine, but you do have the uncanniest timing."

George chuckled, "Well, I will leave you to continue receiving your Christmas gift." George wiggled his eyebrows, straightening up and was going to leave.

"And here's our gift to you Georgie, Hermione and I are leaving for Australia tomorrow and won't be back for at least a week, so you get to man the store all by your lonesome. Happy Christmas!"

George turned around to face the pair with his eyes bugged out and his both slack, "Oi, that isn't a Christmas gift, it's a gift from hell!"

"Bugger off George, we're going to search for Hermione's parents."

George's face took on a note of understanding. "You sure it isn't just an early honeymoon?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, there may be perks involved." Fred stared at Hermione, a blush on his face and a smirk on his lips. "But no, the sole purpose of this trip is to find my parents."

"Hmm, well don't do anything that I wouldn't do." George winked and turned on his heel leaving Hermione and Fred alone.

Fred whispered, "So, perks? What may some of these perks entail?"

Hermione blushed and began untangling herself from Fred, "Not sure, may I'll buy you an ice cream. I need to write the Minister now and you need to pack."

Fred laughed, "And what about the family?"

"We'll tell them on our way out."

"Very well then," Fred caught Hermione before she left, hugging her to him, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

"Happy Christmas Fred."


	20. Chapter 19

Fred hated portkeys. Mainly he hated that he had yet to master the landing. Instead of graciously landing, he found himself thudding painfully against the ground as he watched his fiancé seem to walk down to him. He scowled when she laughed and offered her hand to help him up. He reached out to grasp the offered hand and pulled himself up. "I don't know why you're laughing, if memory serves me correctly, you had trouble the first time we took a portkey."

"But this isn't our first time, is it?" She noticed that he was still scowling and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, just a bit tired and I am seeming to find everything funny."

Fred relaxed under her touch and instantly felt guilt at her words. "I'm sorry, too. I seem to be annoyed at everything because of the lack of sleep we got." He pointed to a shorter man who was sporting orange board shorts, a blue shirt that by no means matched, and sandals with socks. "Exhibit A, that man's wardrobe is annoying."

She laughed, "While I never took you to be a fashion expertise, I do have to agree. His outfit is a bit horrid. Especially since we are in the Wizarding Ministry of Australia."

Fred chuckled and slung an arm across her shoulders, "So where did good ol' Harry say that your parents should be?"

He watched Hermione as she accioed a piece of paper out of her extendable purse. "It looks like they found them in Adelaide which is on the coast of Southern Australia."

Fred nodded, "Should we get going then?"

"Yes, I reserved a room in one of the hotels in the town. Maybe we could go there first and take a nap?" As an afterthought, she added, "We'll be sharing a bed since I hand reserved the room with the mindset that I was going to coming alone. Would you mind?"

Would he mind? Hell no, he wouldn't mind. Instead of this; however, he voiced, "Of course not. But if you find it uncomfortable, then I'll sleep on the floor."

Hermione gave him a hesitant smile, "Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't have sleep on the floor."

Fred smiled, "Okay, so how are we getting to Adelaide?"

"By car." She replied.

A little over eight hours later and Fred believed that he was ready to collapse. He couldn't believe that it took so long to get here. Hermione had explained to Fred that it would have been faster to fly to Adelaide, but since the two of them were going, she couldn't get tickets. So, she just rented a car instead. Thus, created the very, very long day that they had endured.

As soon as they reached the room, Fred flopped onto the mattress. "I'm not sure, but I believe that this would count as one of the longest day of my life," he groaned into the sheets. As an afterthought, he added, "Up until this point anyway."

He felt the bed dip as Hermione laid down beside him. "I would have to concur," She said sounding just as exhausted as he. "How about we order room service and call it a night?"

"Room service?" He questioned, turning his head so he could see her.

Hermione looked to the red-haired man. "It's a service provided by the hotel. In our case, we'll order food and they'll bring it to us. We don't have to go anywhere."

"Sounds like the best thing ever invented by muggles."

Hermione chuckled and accioed the pamphlet that was laying on the table. She handed it to Fred to look over it. He sat up and reached for the pamphlet. He looked over the menu before deciding on the chicken parmigiana. Hermione called in the order and looked over at him, "I'm going to take a shower, if they knock just hand them the cash I put on the table. Tell them no change."

Fred smiled and nodded before asking, "Are you sure you couldn't use the company?"

"A tempting offer, Mr. Weasley, but I must decline. Someone has to be able to open the door."

Fred pretended to pout at her and watched as she rolled her eyes. She turned around and went to the bathroom, swaying her hips more than usual, and closed the door. Hermione was something of a surprise to Fred. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have been matched with the brightest witch of her generation, and yet he was. And he was genuinely happy about it.

In the past, Fred would have never allowed himself to think of his younger brother's best friend in a romantic way. She was everything he wasn't and up to this point, he believed her to be off limits. Now that he can think about her as more than little Ronniekins' friend, he criticized himself for not doing so earlier.

To him, Hermione was (obviously) brilliant, beautiful, thoughtful, kind, and intimidating at time. But she was also, funny, sexy, persistent, stubborn, and endearing. She was his opposite. She was becoming a very prominent person in his life and it was happening oh so fast. It was scary, but it was thrilling, and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

He was in love with her. And that was why he decided, that despite this insane law, he was going to propose to her. He had bought her an engagement ring that he had meant to give her Christmas. That plan; however, did not go as planned. So, when packing, Fred made sure that he placed the ring securely in his bag, hidden away from onlooking eyes.

Fred heard a knock at the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. He swiped the money off the table and made his way across the room to open the door. The man standing outside asked him if he had ordered room service, Fred nodded and the man told him the cost of the food. Handing the man the money in exchange for the tray – telling him that no change was needed – Fred closed the door and went back to the bed, laying the tray on it.

Fred stood outside the bathroom door and gently knocked. He heard a soft voice coming from the other side, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the food is here."

"Alright, I'm almost finished, I'll be out in a minute." Hermione's soft voice replied.

Fred went back to the bed to wait for his witch. He heard the water turn off and after a couple of minutes, he heard the knob turn. Fred looked over and immediately felt his jaw slacken as he greedily took in the sight of Hermione in nothing but a towel wrapped around her slim frame. Her hair was damp and clung to her neck, drops of water lined her body, and the towel stuck to every curve – not leaving much to the imagination. Her cheeks were slightly rosy as she noticed his stare and she pulled the towel closer to her body in a vain attempt to cover herself more.

"I forgot to grab my clothes and bring them in the loo with me." She nervously said, glancing at the said bag sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

Fred smirked and patted the empty space beside him, "That's okay love, I'll keep you nice and warm."

Hermione allowed a small smile to show and shook her head, "Not tonight, dear. I'm awful tired and I smell food."

"Alright, but if you change your mind…" Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed, walking to chair to retrieve her bag. "I'm going to change really quick. You go on and start eating, I don't want your food to get cold." With that, she went back in the bathroom to change.

Fred did everything he could not to think about Hermione in the state that she was just in. He would've given anything for that towel to fall just a little so he could see more of her cleavage. Fred shook his head, ridding his thought. He was a gentleman after all.

When Hermione came back out, she noticed that Fred hadn't touched his food yet. "Honestly Fred, you should have started eating already."

Fred just held out his hand and shook his head, "I think not. I, my good lady, am a gentleman and was waiting for you. As gentleman do."

Hermione laughed and sat down beside him. "Well," She told him, "Dig in."

"With pleasure!" Came Fred' reply as he began lifting the lids off the platter.

When they were finished eating and set the tray outside the door to be picked up, Hermione turned to Fred, "Are you sure you don't mind sharing a bed? I can sleep on the floor."

Fred stared at her incredulously before replying, "I am perfectly fine on sharing the bed, unless _you_ are uncomfortable with it. In which case, while I appreciate your chivalry, I will politely decline to you sleeping on the floor and must insist that it should be me to do so."

Hermione smiled, "Well then, I suppose it's time for us to go to sleep then. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Fred nodded his agreement and turned off the lights. He settled down in the bed, feeling Hermione do the same, and pulled her to his chest. Hermione was tense at first, but quickly relaxed into his touch. "Goodnight Fred." He heard her mumble.

"Night love." The last thing Fred remembered before succumbing to sleep was hearing what sounded like a whispered "I love you" escape his lips.


	21. Chapter 20

Fred awoke with a start when he felt thrashing beside him and heard the panic cries come from his partner's lips. He knew what was happening all too well. Hermione was having a nightmare and a pretty bad one by the looks of it. As gently as he could, Fred shook Hermione trying to wake her.

She bolted straight up when she woke and looked around, fright stirring in her eyes as she glanced back and forth in the room. Fred sat up with her and rubbed soothing circles against her back. He laid his chin on her shoulder and whispered calming words in her ear, attempting to calm her down.

When he heard her breaths become softer and felt her body stop shaking and become more relaxed, Fred raised his head from her shoulder and saw that she was looking at him. She leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and closed her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He quietly asked.

Hermione sighed and replied just as quietly, "Nightmare. It's the same one I always have, but it's the first one I've had in a really long while."

Fred didn't say anything, he just silently waited for her to continue.

"I'm in the Malfoy manner and _Bellatrix_ ," She spat the evil woman's name out with as much venom in her voice she could muster, "Is standing over me. Torturing me. I can feel every curse, every sting, every letter she carved into my arm. I relive it repeatedly until I finally wake up."

Fred wanted to kill the monster and had she been alive, he would have. The Golden Trio had explained what had happened while they were away, one of the parts being this very horrifying thing. Hermione hadn't gone into too much detail because the memory was still too fresh, but she had shown them her arm and it was more than enough to understand the horrors that she had experienced. But to know that this bitch still haunted Hermione made his blood boil.

Fred pulled her into his arms and began to repeatedly stroke her hair to both calm her and to extinguish the fire that was threatening to explode from the hatred in his heart. How dare that deranged woman even think to harm _his_ Hermione. Hermione calmed down under his ministrations. She lifted her head to look at him and could see the battle he was fighting to keep calm. She reached to cup his cheek with the palm of her hand, "It's okay Fred, I'm okay."

He looked at the woman he was holding in his arms and felt the burn that was in his harm become a soft flicker. "You know 'Mione, if you ever have a nightmare again and I'm not with you, come find me. I'll stay with you. I'll protect you."

Hermione smiled, "Okay Fred, I will." She gently pushed herself away from Fred and looked at the alarm clock. "We have a few more hours before we need to get up, want to go back to sleep?"

"Do you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I think I do," Hermione yawned. They slid back down into bed and faced each other. "Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Fred smiled and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome 'Mione."

When the pair woke up a second time, Fred noticed that Hermione was still in his arms and that their bodies were tangled up with one another. She looked up at him sleepily and smiled, melting his heart. "Good morning," She yawned, snuggling in closer to Fred.

"Good morning love." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

"This is nice – waking up like this, that is," the young girl said drowsily.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Fred closed his eyes again in pure bliss.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to fight the urge to fall back to sleep.

"Mm, I don't know." Fred buried his head in her hair and breathed deeply.

"Could you maybe – Frederick Weasley, did you just sniff my hair?" Hermione pulled away from Fred to look at him with mild amusement.

"I have no regrets." He said in a serious tone.

"Of course not." She mumbled, sitting up on the bed.

Fred whined a bit in protest as the warmth of her body left his. "You didn't have to move. I'm sorry I sniffed your hair, I promise not to do it again if you'll lay back down."

Hermione giggled, "I'm sure you won't." Her voice said otherwise. Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it was already ten in the morning and gasped. She hit Fred in the stomach before flinging herself off the bed. "Get up," She cried, making a grab for her bag and then jetting off into the bathroom.

Fred turned over and stared at the offending door that blocked his view from the gorgeous woman getting dressed on the other side. Fred hesitantly sat up, rubbing his hands across his face in an attempt to wake himself. He slowly made his way to grab his bag, picking out the clothes he planned on wearing today, and began to strip. When he was naked, he picked up the clean pair of boxers and started putting them on. The piece of fabric wasn't even half way up his legs with the bathroom door swung open.

Fred stopped to stare at the blushing brunette that eyed his body. He smirked and stood up straight, letting the boxers slide to the floor. He asked her coyly, "Do you like what you see Miss. Granger?"

Hermione stammered at a loss for words. Gulping, she tried to say the somewhat witty response she had come up with in return. It was something along the lines of 'It's nothing too impressive' and 'Nothing I haven't seen before.' Instead, the only reply that came out of her mouth was a firm 'Yes.' The young girl became impossibly red before locking herself in the loo.

Fred grin widely, his ego having been stroked, and then got dressed for the day. When Hermione finally came out, Fred was sitting on the bed waiting patiently. Hermione's face still had a dusting of pink along her cheekbones and he noticed that she couldn't quite look him the eyes. Fred stood and walked so he was standing in front of her. He used his fingers to lift her chin up so she was looking at him. "Nothing to be embarrassed about 'Mione."

She gaped at this. "I'm not embarrassed," She said unconvincingly, "I'm just hot."

Fred smiled and kissed her lips. When he pulled back, he saw that her cheek was rosier than they were a second ago. "I know you are love." She rolled her eyes and he let a chuckle escape. "Tell you what," He began again, dropping her chin, "If you really feel bad about seeing me earlier, then later today you can allow me to walk in on you." With a flirtatious wink, Fred turned on his heel and began walking to the door. "You coming?" He threw over her shoulder.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, you get back here this instant. We are not finished with this." Fred just laughed and went out into the hallway.

They made their way down to the rented car, playfully bickering the whole way. When they were inside the vehicle, Fred turned to Hermione, "Where do you want to start?"

"Harry gave me their address, so I guess we can start by going there?"

Fred nodded, "Sounds good."

Hermione backed out of the parking spot and began driving to their destination – her parents' home.

When they pulled onto the street thirty minutes later, and located the quaint home her parents lived in, she turned off the car and didn't move. Instead she quietly stared at the house until Fred spoke, "Do you want to go and knock on the door?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wiped away their memories of me and sent them off to live new lives. They're probably happy here and if I do this, then I'm just uprooting them again. Do you think it's right or even fair of me to do this?" She looked at Fred and he noticed the unshed tears that coated her eyes.

"Yes, you're doing the right thing Hermione. They deserve to know the truth about who they are, who you are, and what has happened." She nodded shakily and returned her gaze to the house, still not moving from her place in the car. Fred sighed "Ultimately the choice is yours, but I think that you should."

Hermione nodded again and blinked the tears away. "You're right." She said and took a couple of calming breaths. "Do I look alright?"

Fred tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Beautiful as always."

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." Hermione cleared her throat before continuing, "I'll come and get you when they are ready to meet you. I'll leave the keys in the car in case you get too hot."

"I am a wizard you know and can cast a cooling charm if needed."

Hermione forced a nervous laugh out, "Well just in case." She handed him the keys and with one last kiss to his cheek, she got out and walked to the house. Fred watched as her go until she was inside. He knew she was nervous of what their reaction would be, but he also knew that she had to do this. The only thing he could do for her now is to send good vibes her way and patiently wait for her return.


	22. Chapter 21

Hermione entered the home of Wendell and Monica Wilkins under the pretense that she was their new neighbor – she had seen a sign across the road that read 'sold' – and that she was wanting to get to know her new neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins had graciously opened their door and led her in. As they were walking in the sitting room, their backs turned, Hermione reached for her wand and whispered the incantation that would restore their memories.

Her parents stood still before looking at one another in confusion. Hermione waited with bated breath until they turned towards her. Hermione took a hesitant step forward, "Mom? Dad?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger stepped closer to her daughter, bringing a shaking hand to cup her face. "What's going on?"

Mr. Granger came to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Why don't we sit down?" Hermione asked. They led her to their couch and Hermione began the long tale.

When she was finished, Hermione looked between her parents. They were in shock, but they seemed to be understanding. "I'm sorry that I did this, but it was for your protection."

Mr. Granger placed a hand on top of his daughter's, "We know Hermione, it's okay." Hermione felt the tears that she had been struggling to hold back fall and felt her parents wrap their arms around her.

When she finally calmed down, Hermione heard her mother speak, "So, you're not marrying Ron then?"

Hermione laughed, "No, I'm marrying his brother, Fred."

"And he's one of the twins who used to cause mayhem while you were in school?" Mr. Granger asked, not completely convinced that this match was wise.

"You'll really like him dad. He's kind, brilliant, funny, and overall a very nice man. He takes care of me, but knows that I am independent and doesn't overstep any boundaries. He's a good man."

Mr. Granger sighed, "When do we get to meet this 'very nice' man?"

"Now, actually. He's waiting in the car."

"You mean to tell me that you left that poor boy out in the car?" Mrs. Granger cried.

For all the things her mother could be upset over and this is what she chooses? "Don't worry, I left him the keys. I don't think that he would have died out there."

"You sure he knows how to start a car? He's a wizard after all." Her father asked.

"They had a Ford Angila several years ago, before it retired to the Forbidden Forrest." Her parents looked confused at this so she added, "Besides he's a wizard. He can cast a cooling charm."

"Well, go on and bring him in." Her mother stood up and pushed Hermione towards the door.

Fred was already standing outside the car when she exited the house so she just waved him up. He walked up to pavement and when he got closer he raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Better than okay, things are great!" She pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hand. "They want to meet you so we're going to go on in, okay?"

Fred squeezed her hand and she led him in to the sitting room. "Mom, dad, this is my fiancé, Fred. Fred, these are my parents."

Mr. Granger stood to shake Fred's hand, "So I hear you own a joke shop. There will be no funny business when it comes to my daughter."

Hermione looked at her shoes, finding them suddenly interesting, as she felt herself blush. "Dad," She gritted out.

Fred resisted the urge to laugh. Instead he took a more serious tone, "Of course not sir. Hermione has become my world, I'll do everything in my power to make her happy."

Mr. Granger nodded and smiled at Fred, squeezing his hand a little tighter before letting go. Mrs. Granger was next as she wasted no time in hugging the tall red head to her. "Hermione seems to think very highly of you." It was all she said before releasing Fred and smiling at him.

After several hours of talking, joking, and just catching up, Fred and Hermione decided that they should be getting back to the hotel. "We're going to stay until the second of January. We'll be spending New Years with you, if that's alright?"

"Of course, dear," Answered Hermione's mum.

Hermione smiled, I suppose we should be getting back. Hermione hugged her parents telling them how happy and sorry she was. Fred shook her parent's hands, albeit a bit awkwardly, and they left.

After driving for a while, Fred decided to break the comfortable silence. "Your parents are really nice I bet they were great parents." Hermione hummed her agreement. "You take after them a lot. I bet you'll be a great mom."

Hermione decided that now would be the perfect time to have a coughing fit. Fred patted her back until she stopped. "You too." She said, "I mean, you'll be a great dad."

Fred smiled, "I hope so."

"I know so," She answered without hesitation.

Fred placed a hand on her thigh, moving it back and forth, and leaned over to whisper huskily in her ear. "Maybe we could go ahead and get started?"

"Fred Weasley! I am driving!" Hermione exclaimed.

Fred smirked, "Well I didn't mean right now, I was thinking that we could start when we got to the hotel. But if this is what you want, then your wish is my command."

Hermione hit his chest, pushing him back to his side. "You're impossible."

"I'm not hearing a refusal though," Fred laughed.

Hermione scowled, "Then I suppose you'll hear one now – no."

Fred pretended to pout before grabbing her hand. Hermione sighed, "Today was a good day."

Caressing the back of her hand, Fred replied, "Yes, yes it was."


End file.
